A top of this kind is known from practice and comprises a top linkage and is realized as what is known as a retractable hard top, for example, having three rigid roof shells, which are adjustable by means of a top linkage between a closed position, in which a vehicle interior is covered by the top, and a storage position, in which the vehicle interior is uncovered. The top linkage comprises a linkage mechanism on each of its two sides with respect to a vertical longitudinal center plane of the top, each linkage mechanism being pivotably mounted on a respective rear-side main bearing, which is fixed to the vehicle. Each linkage mechanism comprises a main multi joint mechanism having two main links mounted on the respective main bearing, a middle roof link, to which a middle roof shell is connected, a forward roof link, which is pivotably connected to the middle roof link and to which a forward roof shell is connected, and a rear roof link, which is pivotably connected to the middle roof link and to which a rear roof shell is connected, which has a rear window. When adjusting the top from the closed position into the storage position, at first, the forward roof shell and the rear roof shell are pivoted together to a position above the middle roof shell. Subsequently, the package composed of the three roof shells is placed in a rear-side top storage box of the vehicle in question by means of the main multi joint mechanism. The adjusting movement of the forward roof shell and of the rear roof shell in relation to the middle roof shell takes place by means of a hydraulic drive, which is arranged in the area of the middle roof link. Placement of the package composed of the three roof shells in the top storage box takes place by means of a main drive, which is arranged in the area of the respective main bearing and acts on one of the two main links.
The top described above has the disadvantage that the hydraulic drive in the area of the middle roof link for the forward roof shell and the rear roof shell takes up a lot of installation space and also causes high costs because additional hydraulic lines and a hydraulic pump have to be provided in the vehicle.